Subject 09
by NineTwelveL
Summary: A girl with fair skin and dark,deep eyes arrives in the Glade. Nobody knows what's behind her Arrival, not even herself, but one thing's for sure: she has the attention of W.I.C.K.E.D.'s scientists and of a certain asian boy with strong arms and short,black hair.
1. Chapter 1 - Confusion

A pale, young woman walked in a long, poorly lit hallway. Even though she had slight Asian features, her eyes were quite large and had a deeply lost look. She was short and dangerously thin, with long, straight black hair that waved on her back to her hips. Her lips were full and red like cherries, which made her porcelain doll look even more realistic.

She was walking barefoot, wearing only a light hospital vest with a stamp of golden letters on the right side of her chest: **W.C.K.D. \\\ Subject 09**. The girl's gaze was set upon the Entrance of an elevator, with rusty bars and various supplies. In a few seconds, the girl was in the middle of the Box, pressing gently a red button beside the gates.

As the elevator started to rise, the girl slowly turned her head around, observing the objects that surrounded her: there were some clothes, bandages, medical supplies, knives and a pair of shoes. A pretty small pair of shoes.

In that very moment, two tall and athletic boys came back from The Maze, one was a stout redhead and the other one was an Asian boy with strong arms and short, black hair. In the opposite direction, a slim, blond guy waited for the two patiently, staring blankly into space with a pair of big doe eyes.

The sun was burning hot on the Glade that day, and all the boys couldn't help but sweat and complain about the unforgiving weather. "What's up Newt?" the friendly redhead asked as the Glader threw him a water bottle.

"The Box's coming up guys, you might be in time to know the new Greenie by yourself" Newt suggested in his thick British accent, greeting the raven haired Runner a nod, getting his usual sassy smile as a reply. There was a kind of awkward tension among the three boys, like a common bad presentiment.

"Let's go take a look then." Minho said in the end, breaking the strain and starting to walk towards the Elevator, right followed by the Redhead and then the boy with the limp. "Hey George, what about a new pair of shoes, huh? Those look so bloody over-used" Newt joked at the tall runner, which gave only a shrug as a response.

When the three guys reached the small crowd around the Box, a black young man approached them with a concerned expression. "It was about shucking time, you slintheads." he said, drawing down his braces and pointing at the rusty box with his eyes. "What's your shucking problem, man?" Minho frowned at the coloured guy, obviously not liking his greeting.

The boys were massed all around the Box, and without taking a proper look on the inside, anyone could tell that there was a general shock going on. "My problem?" the young man echoed the other Glader's question, taking a step forward, Newt and George were going to intervene between the two, but everything was stopped, before even starting, in that very moment by another black guy, who looked the oldest among the Gladers.

"It's not the right time to fight, guys, we have another problem here." He said in a low tone before moving some boy away from the Box to show them and revealing something _unexpected_. Everyone went quiet for a couple of minutes to acknowledge that moment, before starting a general chorus of surprised voices and catcalls.

"Bloody Hell!"

"How did she even..."

"God she's cute."

" I didn't need a cutie, I needed a Builder."

"Oh shut up Gally, just look at her."

"Yeah man, who the shuck needs a builder when you have this?"

"I need a moment."

"What is this supposed to mean?"

"I'm sure she'll become a Med-Jack."

"Chill, Jeff. I bet she can't even pick a twig up."

"Oh man, I can stay here all the time you want."

"Okay guys, shut up now. We shouldn't joke about it." the black boy shouted at them, bringing order back. The only one who didn't make even a comment was the Asian Runner, who stayed quiet all the time. He simply stared at the girl standing in the middle of the box with a confused look on a pretty pale face. Oh, without mentioning that she was wearing only a short (_too short_), light (_too light_)hospital garment.

**GIRL'S ****POV:**

Her eyes squeezed as the sunlight hit her big dark eyes, with an excited vibration that ran along her whole spine. As the elevator's manhole opened, the girl saw a bunch of funny, friendly looking faces staring at her, each one of them with a unique surprised expression for their self.

Every face disappeared, though, when she met a pair of eyes like hers: a beautiful pair of almond shaped eyes, black as coal and deep as a black hole. The girl grasped for air, as if she came back from a never-ending run. Her heart was skipping too many beats. Slowly, she lowered her head and sighed profoundly, trying to formulate a meaningful question, but a tough, black guy anticipated her.

"Hey Greenie. I'm Alby. We don't see many girls around here y'know." he smiled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "But you're here now, so, huh, Welcome to the Glade." The girl shot him a naive, yet intimidating look, and the boy started to freak out. "Do you understand me?" he asked in concern.

'Is he serious?' the girl wondered to herself, taking a brief look around her if anyone seemed to have doubts about her provenance. Every boy around the box's rims was staring curiously as her, waiting for an answer; it was like if Alby was detonating a bomb with his words, and she was the bomb.

"Y-yes. Of course. "the girl finally spoke out, breaking that invisible glass wall between her and the gladers. "Oh, thank God." she heard the black guy whispering under his breath. "Can you tell us your name? Do you remember anything?" a blond limping boy intruded in the awkward conversation between the two.

"Name's Newt. Maybe we should make you get out of the bloody Box, yes?" he proposed with an irresistible smirk, lending a hand to the girl. 'Where am I? What is this place? What am I supposed to do here?' the girl felt like she was going to burst out in tears in front of every damn boy around her, and that didn't sound much like a nice first impression.

Suddenly, her mind was fogged, her head started to ache so much that she had to kneel down in a shooting pain, causing a state of general panic. It was like if ten thousands needles were thrown in her brain, and after that the crying of hundreds and hundreds of children voices irrupted savagely to make it explode.

"_STOP IT!_" the young woman cried out loud, tears rushing down her soft cheeks as she contorted herself in fright and grief . The guys were staring at her, completely terrified. "Do something, you shuck faces!" a voice shouted in the crowd, a voice that never spoke before, the voice of the Asian guy.

"Med-Jacks!" Newt called out for them, keeping firmly his gaze on the girl. She looked like she was going to be torn out in small tiny pieces, and her screaming certainly didn't help. After a couple of minutes, a handmade stretcher came out of the mob with two guys holding it and another small boy with some pills on his palms.

Quickly, Minho and the red headed guy jumped into the Box and lifted her up on the stretcher. The hospital garment dripping sweat copiously, and her back arched in an unnatural way. "_PLEASE__STOP IT, PLEASE..."_she kept shouting, a black guy with thin arms had to tie her up so that she didn't fall off the gurney.

Her vision was blurred and her mind was completely fogged , she couldn't distinguish people's faces anymore and she couldn't even speak. After being taken to what looked like an Infirmary, the girl lost almost totally her senses and the pain had taken the control over her. Every single bone or muscle she had in her body ached in a monstrous way and after several hours of suffering, the unknown girl finally fainted.

_So,__hello__guys c: Name's Dalila, I'm 14 years old and this is my FIRST English Fan-Fiction__ever__. So, please, be kind and leave a lot of reviews, 'kay? Yes this is the first chapter and it's a bit too short, but 1. Oh god I did not know it was so hard! and 2. It's quite late. I want to talk about the Girl's name. I have had a lot of ideas about it but wasn't really sure at 100% so...I'll let you choose! You can leave your favourite name in the reviews and here's the list:_

_1\. Hoon 2. Yujin 3. Halu 5. June 6. Yoan 7. Seoni ; Okay, that's it, I'll leave you time to read and review this pseudo-kinda-lil'part-of-story if ya want to! Goodbye !_


	2. Chapter 2 - Data

"_We might get in trouble for this, do you know that?" She heard a woman's voice saying in an irritated tone. "I know. Can you help me now?" a man's voice from the other side of the room answered, sounding quite bothered and shifting a heavy box off a shelf. What were they trying to do? _

"_And I know that if we don't free her right now, she will surely end up like the people before her." A third voice said, escorted from the sound of an opening door. "And where is she supposed to go?" the first voice continued. "Sssh, she's awake!" the Second Man's voice shut the two, noticing the girl staring blankly at them. "There's no more time. Let's go dear." The young Asian widened her eyes at the kind man who was lending a hand towards her to get off the bed, while the other two removed the several needles on her arms, gently pushing her off. "What's going on…?" she tried to ask in a faint tone, clearly without expecting many answers. _

_She never had a single good answer in her whole life, and that time wasn't special, because the man totally ignored her question, turning his head to whisper something to the woman next to him. _

"_Listen carefully now, because I won't repeat. " the woman started in a very moderated tone, looking cautiously around. "You have to get out of here, before it's too late. The tests failed, your friends didn't make it and I'm afraid you're not an exception. Just listen to what I say, and maybe you could save yourself: this is the fifth room of the Seventh ward, Section 0396,Genetic diseases."_

"_We've been studying your illness for more than ten years, and the tests we tried on the other eight subjects before you failed. We don't want you to do their same ending, so: walk along this lane until you see a red door on the left, enter that door and continue walking straight for 30 meters, then pick the fourth door on your right, after that keep walking and reach an elevator. Get in it and you'll…" the woman stopped herself immediately when she heard a whole team in black suits running towards the door of the room. She quickly glanced at the other two doctors, that nodded slightly in response. "Get out of here, NOW! " one of the men shouted at her, running ahead and covering the girl while she was sneaking behind the red door. She started running after a few minutes, when she heard the shots from the direction she came from. _

The girl woke up with a terrible head-ache on a small camp-bed, laying still in her positions for a couple of seconds. She was dripping sweat from all the garment's folds, and the sticked wet hair on her forehead didn't make her feel any better. She took a short look around, noticing a familiar blonde boy next to her and a slim black guy giving his back to her, doing 'stuff' on a handcrafted table. "Hey she's awake!" she heard Newt saying to the black guy, finding that line quite familiar.

"Well, I guess we shouldn't ask your bloody name again to avoid another deadly painful attack, the last one wasn't that fun." He joked at her in his thick, charming British accent. That last comment made her actually laugh, but she had to stop soon because of her stomach tearing into tiny pieces.

"I would be really pleased to tell you my name…If only I remembered it." She said in a sad tone, looking down at her vest. "Do you know what this is?" the girl asked shyly after seeing the stamped golden letters on her chest. "Yeah, these are on every supply they send us every month. "

"You're a supply or something?" the slim, black guy mocked at her, leaning on the medic table and bursting out in laughs with the British boy. "By the way, I'm Jeff." He introduced himself, extending his hand to her with a jar full of a suspicious yellow liquid. "Yeah…I don't think I'll drink that." She said with a gentle smile, pressing her white and tapered fingers on the bottle and pushing it into the guy's stomach.

"Wow, so bloody rude. Gally won't be happy knowing that." Newt stated with a fake offended look on his face and putting his hand on his chest as if he has been seriously hurt.

Suddenly, the wooden door of the hut opened, with a panting Minho and an injured Redhead leaning on him, an arm wrapped behind his neck and resting on his strong and wide shoulders. "Jeff help him, he's been hit by a Griever." The Asian boy explained shortly his situation to the Med-Jack, who readily grasped him and laid him on the bed-camp next to the girl's one. "He's been stung?" Newt asked the boy with a grave look. Minho slightly shook his head at the question, adding "He's been lucky. The griever wasn't fast enough." Then his gaze shifted from the redhead to the young woman sitting on the bunk with a concerned expression, staring steadily at the hurt boy. "She's awake." He stated simply, turning his head towards her and gaining a light frown from her. "Do you realize she's half-naked, right?" the Runner said sarcastically to the other Glader after a long, awkward silence. The statement made Newt turn to look at her whole figure and actually notice that the hospital vest wasn't long enough to cover everything above her knees, leaving her with only a thin strip of cloth to hide her lady's parts.

That comment made everyone (except Minho, of course)blush violently, but also acknowledge that the Runner was shamelessly right. "I swear to bloody hell that I never looked at that." Newt quickly justified himself, turning his face to the opposite direction, making Jeff and Minho laugh, with a smirking Redhead behind them.

"I'm Minho" the raven haired boy introduced himself in his usual sassy attitude "…and that shuck-face over there is George" he finished, grinning brightly towards him. 'I think I'm going to die.' The girl thought as she saw the cute dimples forming on the young man's cheeks. "Pleased to meet you." She shyly responded, watching her feet instead of directly looking at him in his face. The boy raised his eyebrow at the girl's formal speech, but ignored it and shook his shoulders nonchalantly, and the room fell in a very awkward and disturbing quietness.

"Maybe we should find her some decent clothes." Newt said in the end, nodding his head cheerfully but still without looking at the girl, who widely smiled back and swung her feet like a kid.

* * *

**W.I.C.K.E.D. 's Headquarters :**

A tall, wrinkled man on his sixties walked calmly on a short, narrow aisle, holding a clipboard in his right hand and a ballpoint pen in the other one. A young man sat on a control board, opening various programs and unlocking classified documents, scanning the whole system looking for the right folder. Other 19 people along that aisle were doing the exact same work on high tech devices.

"The Intruder seems not to appear in any files, Chancellor Michael. Our scientists suggest…"

"No, keep looking. That girl must have a document somewhere. She came from our laboratories, she's Asian, she can't be more than sixteen, work with these damn informations, they're more than enough." The adult man replied with rage, throwing the clipboard on the ground.

"We suspect that the Doctors that freed her cancelled all of her connotations on the database, but since the Operators killed all of them we don't have any chance to find something about her. Maybe we should just eliminate her, it looks like the boys started to-"

"Chancellor Michael, come please. I think I found her." A young lady called for him, turning slightly her head towards the aisle and interrupting their conversation.

The man placed his hands behind his back and got closer to the woman. "Very good dear, enlighten me." A wide, creepy smile appeared on his withered lips as the employee pressed lightly a shining small key, making the document appear in 3D in front of the large control board:

" **Classified File: Vision allowed with permission, ONLY.**

_Seventh Ward: Section 0936, Research and Development of Genetic Diseases, Case 34563tf793dbx_

_Subject: 09 Sex: Female Age:15 years Nationality: Korean\American Test Result: Failure_

_The Subject underwent to the following Test: Genetic Disease, Case 34563tf793dbx ; since the Results calculated a possibility of 79% of failure, the tests were canceled from the program and the laboratory was dismantled. _

_Subject 09 was the last chance of the test to improve and bring a significant turning point to the research but, much to the Doctors' regret, her body was found too weak and not fitting the heaviness of the task; _

_Correlated Subjects: __Subject 01 __ ; __Subject 02__ ; __Subject 03__ ; __Subject 04__ ; __Subject 05__ ; __Subject 06__ ; __Subject 07__ ; __Subject 08__ ._

_Involved Doctors: Dr. Darla Highland ; Dr. Lucas Smith ; Dr. Lloyd Florence ._

_**W.I.C.K.E.D. is good.**__ "_

The woman pressed the key again and the document and all the files disappeared from the databases.

"Mark, get me all the trainees involved in this project. I want to know every single thing about Case 34563tf793dbx, and I want to know it as soon as possible. Interrogate them, torture them, abuse of them, whatever you want, but give me answers." Chancellor Michael ordered in the end, taking his clipboard again and buttoning his coat. "And what about Subject 09, Sir? Shall we leave her in the Glade? With the boys?" the young scientist asked him with a concerned expression. "That won't make her condition worse, why not? Maybe we could get some development from the other Subjects. About good damn time." He mocked cockily before storming off the Research Station.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Hello guys! I really appreciated your Reviews and really tried hard to follow your suggestions in this chapter. I hope I got them right . Anyway, the Girl still hasn't a name and votes are still valid until next chapter, so review in many and let me know which one would suit her better. Friendly reminder: the names are : Hoon, Yujin, Halu, June, Yoan, Seoni . _

_See you next Chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3 - June

"Are you sure this is fine?" a girl's shy voice asked from behind a curtain.

"Totally. Don't be so bloody obsessed, just get out and show us, greenie!" Newt shouted at her in an impatient tone, looking at the small crows that quietly massed in front of the curtain to see the new girl in the Glade.

Two almond shaped eyes came out of the wooden cabin, noticing the _dangerous _amount of boys that went up to see her. "I'm not coming out with all those people out there!" she yelled in an unusual high-pitched tone, making the blonde guy roll his eyes. She waited a couple of minutes before the boy sent some of them back to their work, but someone didn't really want to go away and put all of their efforts convincing the poor Glader to let them stay. "Alright, you can come now." He finally convinced her.

The curtain slowly opened, revealing a _very cute_ girl, standing still like a marble statue. The color was the same. She was wearing everyone's clothes. Literally. Newt remedied her an old white tank top from Minho, a green jacket with a lot of pockets from Gally, a belt from Winston, two knee-pads from George and added his own trousers. The girl's slender figure gave the whole look a graceful twist, and her hair pulled back with an elastic hair tie made by herself highlighted her high cheek-bones and her wide, dark eyes.

The young woman simply started at the boys with both of her brows raised, waiting anxiously an opinion, an insult, a compliment, whatever, just something. All she got, though, was just a bunch of wide opened mouths with no sounds coming out of them. "So? What do you think?" she had to ask them after five minutes of utter silence.

"You- you look good. Really. Really good." Newt said in the end, trying to take his eyes off her just for a couple of seconds, followed by several comments by the boys behind him. The girl couldn't understand if the limping guy complimented her or mocked her, but she didn't really want to know. "Yeah girl, you're cute and all but you can't walk barefoot all the time." Jeff cried out loudly, making everyone's attention turn towards the girl's small feet. "What the…Didn't you realize about this before?' Newt asked the girl in a bothered tone.

The greenie widened her eyes as she noticed that she wasn't actually wearing any shoes. 'Oh god…Great. That's just great. Now everyone's gonna think that I'm a dumbass.' She mentally facepalmed herself, frowning slightly. ' It was better if I stayed in the Box and-" the girl suddenly raised her head and looked at Newt with an illuminated expression. Without thinking about it twice, she started running (without shoes, obviously.) towards the rusty Elevator, with a –more confused than ever- limping Newt after her.

'See, I'm not that st-' she thought proudly, right before bumping against a sweaty Asian kid with a chest hard as a friggin' rock. "Wh-" now she was seriously pissed off :' who the heck put a rock right in the middle of that path?' the girl raised her head, half covered by her ebony hair and showed something similar to a childish pout.

"What can I say? They love me." Minho smirked, laying under the girl's body, without the least intention of moving her away. "What in bloody hell were you trying to do?" Newt yelled at her, placing his hands on his hips and squeezing his eyes trying to avoid the sunlight that flashed in his direction.

After a few minutes of struggling and kicking each other to get up, they finally managed to get back on their feet and greet properly. "I was just…I didn't mean to-" she clumsy tried to apologize, still looking at the Box on the corner on her eye. Minho glanced at Newt for a second before interrupting her. "Hey it's alright, I'm fine. What the shuck where you trying to do, though? Kill yourself or something?" he smiled in his usual –hot as hell- sassy expression. "Oh god, no. I was just trying to…Get a thing." She admitted, pointing her fawn eyes into the boy's small but expressive ones.

"A determinate girl." Minho stated in amusement, laughing with Newt. She totally ignored the boy's comment and took a few steps towards the elevator. 'Is it empty? No it can't be!' the girl thought immediately, looking around if she saw some boy walking in extremely small leather boots. The Glader sat on the border of the manhole, swinging sadly her bare feet. 'I swore I saw them..' she tried to remember as she saw a sparkly buckle right on the corner of the cage. '..there.' The girl smiled pleased and jumped off the edge and reaching the shoe. As she touched the fine and smooth leather she felt a light chill running down her spine.

_A small, lovely six years old girl tapped her lacquered black shoes, holding a pink frog plush in her tiny hand and her mother's hand on the other one. "Mama, I'm tired!" She lightly complained, and the older woman simply squeezed tightly her hand. "Don't worry, we'll go home soon." As she said this, a tear rolled down her powdered cheek, then falling on her precious pearl necklace. "Can we go home now?" the child asked her naively, blinking hopefully. Her mother gently kneeled behind her, fixing a yellow leather school bag on her back. _

"_No, we can't dear." She said as she finished fixing the kid's things in the bag. The woman kissed her little girl on the center of her forehead, slowly closing her eyes. "You'll be alright June, I promise." _

"_I promise."_

The young woman widened her house and got up immediately, finding herself sweaty on a swinging hammock, looking around with a frightened face. Why did that scene seem familiar to her?

"Oh the greenie got up!" Jeff stopped carving his wooden stick and walked away. "Bloody hell greenie, we can't go on this way." A smiling Newt appeared from the next hut, followed by Minho. "Yeah greenie, stop thinking about me all the day, it's not good for your health." The last one laughed at her, making the poor girl blush and look away. "June." She mumbled, keeping her head low.

"What?" Newt and Minho asked at the unison, staring at her curiously.

"My name… My name's June." She said in a whisper, starting to feel dizzy again. After a few seconds, the girl gave a faint look at Minho, leaning on the wooden door with his arms crossed on his chest, and fell in a comatose sleep again.

_**Author's note: **_

_Hello guys! Here we are, Chapter Three! I wanted to wait another day to post it but since I seem to have a pretty busy week-end I decided to leave you with this Chapter until Monday. I hope you don't hate me ._

_So, as you've seen we've picked a beautiful name for our exotic fair maiden! Welcome to the Glade, __June__!_

_And __see you next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4 - Trust

"_Where are we going?" _

_A violent and unceasing rain swept on a large black van, driving on a mountain paved path. Ten Korean kids silently sat in the rear seats, with their hands neatly placed on their lap and a shiny black school bag on their back. Three children already asked that question more than once, but everything they got from the driver was a blunt 'You'll be alright.' _

"_I want to go home!" the youngest kid cried in Korean, but the driver instantly scolded him: " You can only speak English here." An older girl traduced him in a low tone, holding gently his hand. The boy kept crying, trying to wipe off his tears with the sleeve of his blue coat. _

_Between them there was a six year old girl, holding tightly a pink frog plush in her hands._

* * *

"June!" Minho called for her, waving the hammock to wake her up. No reaction.

The Runner snorted annoyed, crossing his arms on his chest. "June. C'mon June!" he tapped impatiently his foot on the ground.

"Yeah, go get the Greenie Minho. She should be already awake, Minho. Bring her here, Minho." The Glader imitated Alby's tone, lightly shaking the girl's shoulders. "No…" she muttered in a feeble voice, frowning in her sleep. The boy walked towards the door, without looking at her and barely hearing her mumbles "Oh great, you're awake! Good because Alby had t-"

A sudden pain attack flashed in her brain "It hurts!" she screamed violently, agitating herself in the hammock and clutching the blankets' folds in her hands. Minho turned his head, surprised, staring at the wriggling girl. "Hey!" he ran next to her, trying to hold her wrists as he realised what was happening to her. "June! Hey, wake up!" the guy yelled at the girl writhing in panic. "It hurts! It hurts so much!" June cried loudly, widening her eyes and grasping for air. Her head was pulsing as some little veins started appearing on her sweating forehead . The guy slowly got closer to her, keeping his hands raised.

**June's POV:**

"It's okay, I'm here" he said in a low tone, cautiously approaching the girl. The pain was progressively disappearing. She took deep, long breathes before shutting her eyes and pressing her head against Minho's chest; her fingers tightly held the edges of his dirty white jersey as she soaked it with her own tears.

She has had no answers since she arrived at the W.I.C.K.E.D. facility, ten years ago, and she still had no answers now that she was finally out of there; and that scared her more than everything. She lost many friends, fought many wars inside her head, struggled so many times to stay alive in that hell of a laboratory: she _needed_ answers, she _deserved_ answers. A single one or ten thousand ones, that was enough to show her that everything she suffered was worth something.

She remembered nothing but her permanence in a lot of different structures called 'W.I.C.K.E.D. Laboratories' with other eight children like her. Or subjects, as the doctors called them. But slowly…The children died, one after one, and no one could do anything to stop it. The first year an equipe of expert doctors started giving them proves or making tests on them. But not everyone could make it during the last, tenth year or the experimentation. Three children died of pain, 'Weak Minds' as the scientists called them, four died of distress, 'Proved Minds', the last one went mad, and they had to eliminate her; Incompatible Mind.

June found out these facts at her own cost, during the unpleasant crises that ran through her head and flashed disjointed information in a furious row. Patiently picking up the tiny dowels that remained from her brain and connecting them together one more time, she could finally remember that one small part of her past. She didn't want to get those memories back, though. They didn't matter anymore to her.

What really mattered, instead, was that in that moment she was pressing her head against the chest of a handsome Asian kid with strong arms and short, black hair; and it felt like home. He smelled like sweat, but also dust and fresh air, and that wasn't a really bad scent…No. Not at all.

**Minho's POV:**

He lowered his head so that he could give her a proper look, slowly sliding his fingers along her spine. She looked like an angel, a fallen and broken angel. Minho sighed briefly, before shaking that thought off his mind. What was he doing there, by the way? Oh shuck, he totally forgot it. Great, that was just great.

"I'm so confused…" June said in a whisper after she calmed down. The girl moved away and shyly hugged her knees to her chest, placing her forehead on them and remaining silent for a while. "It's normal." Minho said in a dry tone, almost sounding cold and harsh to a very-confused June. He was acting like if nothing had never happened between them. Well, nothing really happened, but those moments were seriously awkward for both of them, and he didn't want to raise any suspect or wrong expectation. He didn't want it, right?

Yeah, totally. He wasn't absolutely interested at the new greenie. Nope. No shucking way. He didn't even realize she existed until Alby sent him to take her. Who was she?

Okay those were some dumb-ass questions. He was **obviously **interested. Maybe it wasn't a good thing . But what was he supposed to do? Ignore her for the rest of her permanence in the Glade? Send her in the Maze and feed the grievers? What?

June kept staring at him in silence during his whole internal monologue, clearly expecting some words of consolation, probably an explanation. "It's…Uh. We should go. Alby wanted you to-"

"You're not going to tell me anything, aren't you?" the girl gave him a resigned look, bitterly incurving her bright lips and placing her hands on her womb. Minho sighed heavily, looking briefly around them to check if there was anyone listening, then got closer to June, locking his dark, brown eyes into her deep ones. "Look, it's fine. Stop worrying about everything, just give Alby some time to explain and you'll get all the answers you want. Calm down, okay? It's fine"

June kept her lips sealed and her head low, letting her black glossy hair cover her eyes and her concerned expression. Minho _knew_ that she still didn't trust them, and that was totally normal, but they just couldn't go on that way. There had to be mutual trust between everyone in the Glade, but it seemed like the new Green Bean didn't get the concept, and that wasn't helpful.

"Okay just…" he scratched the back of his head, looking at the door. "Just get up and follow me." Minho gave up, giving her one last glance before leaning his shoulders on the jamb. He waited for a solid minute, then stepped out of the hut and turned to leave, but a feeble voice stopped him right as he placed his food on the ground. Three innocent, gentle, soft words that stopped that Asian kid from going out of the room and leaving her alone, swinging in that hammock in total confusion and loss.

"**I trust you**."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Soooo, here we are. We're back with a new Chapter! Interesting huh? I have no clue, you're the reader!_

_As usual guys, leave __a lot of reviews__ and let me know what you think about the Story or if you want to give some advice, I'll surely appreciate it and follow it. Hope you had a nice Christmas and_

_See you next Chapter!_


End file.
